Houses of Dahab
The Merchant Houses of Dahab was the most important faction in Medinaat al-Salaam, based in its economic power. The Caliphate and the Sultanate had the authority in the Jewel, the truth was that both must consider what the Dahabi would think before they took action. Foundation When the Jinn were beaten back at the end of the First Age, many decided that man should not be ruled by the deific powers, as Jinn, sahir or even Ashalan. Man should rule his own destiny and future. They formed a secretive group known as the Qolat. Being the money and water which controlled man, and controlling man they could be steered away from the celestial, the Houses of Dahab were created. Legend of the Burning Sands Sourcebook Levelling The elder houses of Medinaat al-Salaam confronted decisions of the Sultan, and began to hire mercenaries. It risked the start of a rebellion, and to level their power, the Merchant Houses were given the direct access to the Caliph and the Sultan. The first representative of the houses was Dahab Menjari, leader of the House of Menjari. The Houses of Dahab became the third power in the government of the Jewel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 93 Houses The Houses of Dahab were ruled by several Merchant Kings. LBS - The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera Their estates were located to the west and windward side of the Palace. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 87 The Council for Trade, which was the largest and most significant body under the Sultan's purview, was the puppet of the Houses of Dahab. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 84 Recent History Merchant Wars In 1105 the Merchant Houses closed several of the brothels run by the Order of the Assassins. The Old Man of the Mountain, leader of the order, murdered many of the Merchant Kings in compensation. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 159 The Jewel Embargoed The Merchant Kings embargoed the Jewel, and the population suffered starvation. Revolts happened everywhere in the city, and shortly after the Awakening the embargo had still not been revoked. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera After the Awakening The Houses of Dahab were working to massage the life back into the Jewel of the Desert’s economy. Damage done thirty years ago by the Erba'a Alliance's siege and the Awakening was being repaired. With Sultan Yusef III’s bizarre, Immortal Caliph-influenced policies repealed by the current Sultan, the last barrier was gone and the Houses were ready to take over the Jewel’s economy once again. However, there was a significant barrier to this: the Houses’ internecine fighting. Two factions were sparring for control of Houses of Dahab. Houses of Dahab Dahab Society Warriors The Dahab warriors were Tall men with long spears and scimitars, each wore light banded armor and peaked caps, encircled with iron rings. Black Chrysanthemum, by Rich Wulf Language The Dahab used the Mekhem tongue. Known Houses * House Asmari * House Atif * House Baxat * House Basiri * House Enour * House Haffit * House Hazaad * House Mendadi * House Menjari * House Rashid * House Yamen Antiquity, by Patrick Kapera Known Champions *